


The Pokemorphs of Viridian Forest

by Sturm_the_Dalek



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Other, Pokemorphs, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturm_the_Dalek/pseuds/Sturm_the_Dalek
Summary: Like millions of people across the globe, Yellow commonly found herself spending blissful days with the Pokemorphs around her.  The difference was that she spent hers with wild ones in the woods.





	1. Eevee

Yellow breathed out an annoyed sigh-a very annoyed sigh-as flopped onto her back, spreading her arms and legs and gazing up at the lush canopy of leaves above her. The Guardian of the Grove was well known for her patience-in fact, Crystal envied her for it-but even Yellow had a sore spot-dry hauls.

Nothing was biting. NOTHING. For three days Yellow had been coming to this creek, and not once had she gotten a nibble from a single Pokemorph. It was the worst luck she'd had for years, and now that the sun had reached it's peak, she knew it wasn't going to be getting much better anytime soon.

Normally, she would just pack up and go home at this point, and truth be told, she wanted to do just that. Unfortunately, Chuchu had gotten bored and ran off to look for something to eat, and so she had to wait for her busty partner of the past seven years to return. Yet she couldn't help but take note of just how long she was taking, and Yellow could only think of one reason...

...she was getting laid.

"Mmmrrph...", she growled at the thought, feeling slightly guilty for doing so. It wasn't like it didn't happen often. Pokemorphs were renowned for their sexual appetite, and Chuchu was young, curvy, and fertile-any male would fight over a mate like that! In fact, many had! The number of times Chuchu came back from a stroll in the woods with a thick layer of seed coating her thighs was innumerable! Still, she was hers, and Yellow, despite her friendly and laid back nature, couldn't help but feel territorial when it came to her pet-with-benefits.

'Well, it's not like I have much room to complain.', she reminded herself, a small smile crossing her face. 'After all, I'm not exactly a monogamous girl myself.'

Her heart belonged to Red, of course, and she wouldn't ever dare to give it to anyone else. But, like many people before her, the world of lust-filled monsters had affected her sexual preferences immensely. Millions of people throughout the world had first hand experience with the mating habits of Pokemorphs, and Yellow, like everyone she knew, wasn't any different.

...well, not too much different. Yellow's connection with Viridian Forest was deep-a bond deeper than most people develop with anything. Her psychic abilities were proof of that, but her 'appeal' was also. She, for whatever reason, had always been appealing to Pokemorphs of all kinds on several levels. But now that she was an attractive 18 year old with a taut ass, slim figure, and double-d cup breasts made her an object to be desired-by males and females alike, as it turned out.

The thought in of itself was enough to cause the familiar heat to begin smouldering in her core, and Yellow found herself closing her eyes and rubbing her thighs together slowly as her thoughts drifted to beloved memories. Memories of a toned Aipom with soft fur and strong hands, of an excitable Flaaffy and the way her touch sent tingles down her spine, of a busty Lopunny's with her tight, bouncy ass, and of a tiny, shy Joltik that needed tender care for his first time.

"Aaaaand now I'm all worked up and alone in the woods. Great.", the blonde sighed as her panties continued to dampen. "Sweet Arceus, I gotta teach Kitty Sweet Scent one of these days..."

Just as she was about to get up and pack her gear away, she heard leaves rustle in the brush behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see a young Eevee male emerge from the thicket and quickly take a knee beside the creek, scooping water into his hands and drinking it down. He hadn't seemed to notice the young, horny Pokemorph Trainer sitting a mere five metres away, nor did he notice her gaze on his modest muscles, youthful face, and sizable-though flaccid-cock.

He continued to slake his thirst for several minutes, the summer heat having taken it's toll. With a final sip he wiped his mouth and turned to leave-

-only to find a blushing human with nothing but her hairband on blocking his path, a sultry grin on her face and light sheen across her thighs.

"Hi.", she said simply, walking slowly towards him with an enticing movement in her hips-Blue's 'lessons' were well ingrained into her. "Thirsty, huh?" She licked her lips as his shaft began to rise, and once she closed the distance she was quick to take him into her small hands. "Well, so am I. Can I have a drink?"

He didn't give her time for the wink. Pushing her to a squat, his glans quickly pushed past her lips and entered her mouth, and the young girl was quick to take the hint, swallowing the heavy shaft down her throat as she braced herself on his thighs, burying her face in his crotch and pressing a lewd kiss right into it.

Running his hands through her silken blond hair, the Eevee was completely taken off guard by just how sudden and harsh Yellow began to put her mouth to work, sucking him down her throat again and again while humming contently, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment.

One of her hands dropped lower, gently cupping his balls and rolling them in her palm. His manhood pulsed at the dual sensations-a tight throat working vigorously to milk him dry, and a soft caress that left him awestruck. A sudden twist of her tongue caused him to arch back in please, gasping for air as his grip tightened on the human's head.

He was inexperienced and Yellow knew it-his balls throbbing as his peak fast approached. A more experienced male would grab her by the ponytail and use her face as a cum-dump. But Yellow enjoyed partners of all kinds, and as she had long since learned, it felt just as good to dish out a good fuck as well as take one.

And with his climax coming, in one quick, well practised move, Yellow removed most of the thick length from her mouth, leaving just the tip held by her lips, and wrapped her skilled hands around his cock, pumping fast, then faster, then faster still as his release finally exploded! Jets of creamy white entered her mouth, quickly filling her cheeks to bulging as she stroked him hard, wringing out every drop of his seed.

Once she had sucked the last of his release into her mouth, she released his tip, looking up at his face as she swirled his essence around in her mouth, savouring the taste, before swallowing it all down, it falling warm and sticky down her throat.

The Eevee was panting hard, yet grip on his cock and the fire in her eyes told him that they weren't done yet. Standing, keeping one hand wrapped around his still-hard length and pulling his face down with her other, Yellow captured his lips with her own and quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth. Hooking one leg around his hips as he took a hold of hers, Yellow then lined his manhood up with her slit, before he lifted her into the air and, with a low, hungry growl, he claimed her pussy at last!

Yellow moaned loud into the Pokemorphs mouth as she wrapped herself tight around him, hooking her legs firmly around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, her hard nipples digging into his chest as she deliberately pushed her breasts against him hard. The thick length inside her was busy at work, pounding into her sensitive folds with little restraint.

She was remarkably tight, and her tunnel seemed to pull him back in itself, sucking in his shaft whenever he withdrew, and he was loving it! His soul was singing with bliss as he claimed this shameless female, and his cock was already approaching it's limit once more as he moved his hands to her ass, cupping her cheeks and giving them a proper squeeze.

With her womanhood being slammed hard, her ass being massaged and her tongue being beaten back in their oral battle, Yellow knew neither he nor she would last much longer, and as she clasped herself even harder to him, her world soon exploded in light as she peaked hard around his length, groaning into his mouth as came!

And a few moments later, with her walls clamping down even harder around his girth, the Eevee found his balls thrumming with pleasure as his release surged through him once more, firing blast after blast into her tight pussy until it could hold no more, the overfill leaking out between their legs and dripping onto the grass below.

They stayed together a few minutes more as their kissing died down, the heat within their cores cooling slowly as they rode out their highs.

When they came back down, the Eevee slowly laid his mate down onto the grass below, then returned to the water's edge to once again drink his fill.

Yellow stared up with heavily-lidded eyes at the canopies above her once more as she brought a hand to her lower stomach, relishing the feeling of the tick, hot seeds flooding her womb dripping from her pussy, pooling between her legs as she lay panting in the grass, having little doubt that her lover would take her at least once more before he went back into the thicket.

Just another day in the forest for her.


	2. Houndoom

"Chuchu!", Yellow yelled for the umpteenth time as she walked further into the forest. "Chuchu, c'mon, were gonna be late!"

No response. Yellow sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. They were supposed to be going swimming with Red and Pika. Unfortunately, the busty Pokemorph had decided that she wanted to get fucked BEFORE she got wet, so she had headed off into the woods to get a quickie.

That was three hours ago.

"FINE, I GUESS I'LL JUST ENJOY MY BOYFRIEND AND YOURS!!", she screamed, then turned to begin the march back home-

"Uuuahhh!!"

-only for a pair of strong, clawed hands to grip her chest from behind!

"Ahn...w-wai-AH!", she gasped as she suddenly felt a large cock squeezing in between her thighs, the thick shaft poking through her gap and standing proud before her eyes. "W-who-"

"Doom", the Houndoom sounded behind her, his hands kneading her bust roughly as his cock pulsed from where it was held, throbbing intense enough that Yellow could feel it with her pussy, even through her tight jeans.

He began to lick her neck roughly, not a sensual licking, but a commanding one, one that told Yellow that this Pokemorph was not to be denied. His handling of her breasts got rougher and rougher, and his cock began grinding between her legs, sending shivers up the young girl's spine and causing her to gasp in delight.

A grin broke out across Yellow's face as she began to grow accustomed to his rough, needy treatment, and she was soon writhing in pleasure, reaching back to wrap her arms around his neck and bumping her impressive rear against him, milking the throbbing member with her thighs as he began biting along her collar.

Their pace quickened, his cock pistoning between her legs faster as he began to tear at her chest, freeing her double-D's from their confines and kneading them rougher than before, his clawed fingers sinking into the soft flesh. "Ah!", she gasped as he pinched her sensitive nipples, "Yes, j-just like thaaat-!"

He was practically fucking her thighs by now, grunting and growling as the heat in his core rose hotter still. He bit down on her neck, drawing blood as she cried out in pained pleasure. He was marking her as his, and though she knew he would likely take her back to his den once he was satisfied, she found herself more aroused at the idea than afraid.

His thrusts grew frantic, and Yellow knew he was nearing his peak. Her own sex throbbed at the thought, and as he tore his teeth away from her neck, leaving a wound that would leave a beautiful scar, he sank his hands deep into her sensitive tit-flesh, and she soon found herself rapidly approaching her own climax, squeezing her legs tighter around his cock as it began to twitch violently!

"GRRAARRGH!!!", he roared, continuing to thrust hard as he came, his balls tightening as his released surged through his manhood, launching thick ropes across the forest floor!

"Y-YESSSSS!!", Yellow cried as his spasming cock set off her own orgasm, spots dancing before her rolled up eyes and her tongue lolling out in a beautiful ahegao!

She didn't have a chance to even ride out her high, for the Houndoom was quick to shove her to her hands and knees and tear away the fabric around her pussy, shoving himself inside with one powerful thrust as he claimed his mate!

"Ahn, yes!", she screamed as he wrapped his arms around her midriff and began a furious, desperate pace, "Fuck me hard!! Make me your breeding bitch!"

His thrusts intensified with every word, and he was growling in delight as he pounded the human's tight pussy, sending waves of pleasure to wrack the girls body, filling her with a bliss few humans had ever achieved!

Her arms threatened to give out beneath her, but she refused to buckle, letting him ruin her in the position he had chosen. His cock was kissing her cervix with every thrust, and as her eyes rolled back once more and drool ran down from the corner of her lips, she crashed through a second, harder peak, causing her most exclusive muscles to clamp down around his massive rod, constricting it intensely!

Few Pokemorphs could endure while sheathed inside a tunnel so tight, and the Houndoom was no exception. Angling himself downwards, aligning his cockhead with her womb, he howled in delight as he came once more! Hot, thick ropes of seed sprayed into Yellow's pussy, coating every millimetre of her tunnel with his essence, until the overfill came crashing out, coating her thighs and sloshing to the ground beneath them.

His conquest completed, he pulled out, resting his cock comfortably between her ass cheeks as he marvelled at the thick cream running down her legs. He had truly claimed a magnificent prize, and soon he would drag her back to-

A flash of red light suddenly appeared before his eyes, leaving another Pokemorph in it's wake.

"Omny, Hydro Pump."

The Houndoom was sent flying by the torrent, slamming into a particularly thick tree, and was immediately out cold.

"Thanks, Omny.", Yellow said as she stood, fresh cum dripping from her hole and oozing down her jeans. "Return."

The Omastar vanished in another flash of light, and Yellow turned to finally look upon the well-hung Pokemorph that had given her such a fast, brutal fuck.

Taking pity upon the unconscious beast, she took a knee beside him and stroked his impressive horns. "Sorry, honey. But I already belong to somebody. But since you were such a good boy..." Bobbing forward, she quickly took his shaft down her throat, sucking along his cock with little finesse. Her tongue twisted around his length as she sucked hard and fast, giving the Houndoom a loud, messy deepthroat as she began to caress his large balls, rolling them gently between her fingers.

He growled in his 'sleep', and it didn't take long for Yellow to bring him back to full mast. The thick rod began to pulse once more, and the Pokemorph was soon unloading his cum down her throat, spraying another huge load directly into Yellow's stomach.

After suckling the last of his release from his tip, Yellow wiped the cum from her face with her hand, then kissed his glans softly, giggling as it twitched against her lips. "Now, you be a good boy now, okay?" Rising to her feet once more, the Healer turned and left, leaving behind a satisfied Pokemorph and a trail of cum.


	3. Flaotzel

Yellow didn't see many disadvantages to living in Viridian Forest. On the contrary, it was quiet, the air was clean, and, thanks to the many Pokemorphs, she was rarely without companionship.

Still, there was one thing that didn't agree with her-she didn't have a boiler (or a fire-type) so there was no bath in her comfy home. Instead, she had always bathed in the stream that ran beside her cabin, ever since she was a little girl, and though she had long since gotten used to it, it still couldn't compare to the feeling of a nice, hot shower. 

She stood naked on the bank of the stream, with her hair untied and dangling loosely, steeling her nerves for the icy plunge. All these years and she still hesitated. And who could blame her? An early morning plunge into a brook? In spring, no less? The thought alone was enough to send shivers through her body.

Still, it wasn't like the cool breeze wrapping around her naked form was much more agreeable. So, with a deep breath, she slowly slid into the chest deep water (her chest, Blue's naval) cringing at the sensation as her breasts dipped under and her teeth began to chatter.

"F-f-f...", she hissed, before quickly bobbing under the surface, coming back up a moment later and wiping the water from her eyes.

Shivering violently, she grabbed the soap from it's place on the bank, and began to lather her loofah. However, her trembling hands soon lost their grip on the slippery bar, and it flew from her grip into the water, disappearing in an instant.

"Not AGAIN...", she groaned, shoulders slumping. She knew she wouldn't find it-she never was able to keep her eyes open underwater, and the early morning sun reflecting off the rippling surface would make searching from above impossible.

Tossing the loofah back onto the grass with an annoyed grunt, she began to climb back out of the creek to get another bar from her home-

"AH!!"

-only to be startled as the soap flew over her shoulder, causing her to slip backwards and fall into a strong pair of arms.

Turning around slowly once the shock subsided and the arms released her, her cheeks went slightly rosy at the sight that greeted her eyes-a tall, mature Floatzel, with well-defined muscles and a warm, comforting smile. He was standing waist deep in the water, his cock just barely visible below the surface, soft but impressive none the less. The icy chill of the water was soon forgotten as a familiar heat began to build in Yellow's core-she always did have a weakness for chivalrous men.

"Um, t-thanks.", she said quietly, and the Floatzel just nodded before he turned away, preparing to leave, and the sight of his toned backside caused Yellow to flush. It wasn't everyday she saw a Pokemorph this well built, and she knew she had to act fast before letting this one get away!

"W-wait!", she exclaimed as she gripped his tail firmly, causing him to look over his shoulder at her. "Er, could you maybe stay for a bit, p-please? J-just in case I lose the soap again?", she asked, sounding as nervous as she looked.

The Floatzel smiled warmly and slid up to the edge of the creek, taking the soap and Loofah in his hands and began to lather them together. Yellow was surprised, but when he spun her around and began to lather her back, she broke out into a soft smile as she let him bathe her.

It wasn't long before Yellow began to work her charm, moaning at every little touch and leaning back into him. The height difference was impressive, her head only coming up to his chest, and she soon pinned his soft length between their bodies, her heart beating just a little faster as she felt his body stiffen at the touch, then begin to relax as he began to get the hint.

"Could you maybe do my breasts next, please?", she asked sweetly, and the Pokemorph reached behind himself, ditching the loofah and grabbing the soap, lathering his own hands up, then began running them over her double-D's, eliciting a gasp from the human as he pulled her closer towards him, slowly grinding his hardening length into her back.

"Mmm, thank you.", she moaned, closing her eyes as he began to knead her beautiful mounds, pushing his palms into the undersides, before he reached further up and began to tweak her nipples. "Arceaus...", she cursed, bringing her hands to his and gently urging him to grab as big a handful as he could get, and the two of them slowly passed the time like that for a few minutes more.

Yellow realized bath time was over when he seized her by the hips and carried her to the far side of the creek in one fluid motion, seating her on the bank and spreading her legs wide. The creek bottom was higher on this side, and his cock stood proud above the waterline, thick and long and veiny. It didn't stay above for long, however, as the Pokemorph was quick to squat down and bury his face between her legs, pushing his tongue through her lower lips and into the tight tunnel beyond.

"Ah! Y-yeah, that's go-OOOOOD-!", she cried as he quickly found a weak spot. He was clearly experienced in the art of cunnilingus, pushing his nose roughly into her clit as he swirled his tongue around inside her.

Yellow closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pushing him in deeper as he gripped the insides of her thighs, forcefully keeping her legs spread as he continued his relentless assault, lapping up whatever juices he could get.

Grinding her sex into his face, Yellow found herself nearing her peak fast due to his expert handling of her cunt. Her fingers gripped harder to him, and her breathes became shallow pants as her eyes opened, a glazed look in them. She instinctively tried to squeeze her legs around his head, but his hold on her thighs was unyielding as he flicked his tongue upwards, rubbing it harshly against another weak spot, causing pleasure to lance up the girl's spine and sending her crashing through a powerful orgasm!

"AayyaaaaAAAAGH!!", she screamed, locking herself around him as her juices spilled forth to be eagerly lapped up, before collapsing backwards onto the grass, shivers wracking her body as the Floatzel consumed his reward, not letting any of her juices go to waste.

Once he had finished his meal, he stood slowly, running his hands along the insides of her legs towards her feet, stopping as he gripped her ankles, and, with a well-practised movement, plunged his massive length into her fiery core with one mighty thrust!

Yellow gasped and arched up off the forest floor at the sudden penetration, pleasure blasting through her as she was left breathless from being stretched so widely! Even with all her juices and his own wetness, the cock strained to reach her depths, the tight tunnel seemingly choking on the bulging rod as it quickly pushed her walls apart and reached her deepest parts.

He didn't move for a while, giving the small girl time to adjust to his size; a size she probably hadn't experienced much of, given just how tightly her walls were constricting him. The Healer's small body was trembling lightly, and the Pokemorph could feel every vibration through his cock.

When he decided to move, he had to start slow because of the tightness, and his grip on her ankles slackened due to his change of stance. Still, he wasn't going to go easy forever, and he found her loosening faster than he expected.

Yellow was gritting her teeth at the quickening pace. He wasn't the biggest she had ever taken, but it had been a while since such a large length had found its' way into her, and she was soon gasping and grunting as he began to pound her sensitive flesh. The pace built and built, until she was practically coming undone, screaming aloud and cumming hard!

But the Pokemorph didn't slow as she reached her high, and the relentless Floatzel simply pushed harder, his grip on her ankles painful as he fucked the young girl silly, her breasts bouncing and body being dragged back and forth across the grass beneath her!

His stamina was astonishing, and it was only after the trainer came for the fifth time that he pulled out, releasing her ankles and pumping his length hard with both hands.

Yellow's mind was so far gone from the ruthless fucking that she was barely conscious, and when the Floatzel came, unleashing thick ropes of creamy white all over her dishevelled form, she barely recognized the sensation, her thoughts barely registering the heavy coating landing across her stomach, covering her heaving chest, and plastering her face, a large amount landing on her lolling tongue and in her panting mouth. 

Yet she instinctively swallowed with a loud 'ammgh-ulp!', and the powerful taste was enough to blast away the last of her thoughts as she was overcome by the blissful haze.

-

"Mmm...", Yellow moaned as her eyes slowly opened, unexpectedly greeted by the sight of her bedroom ceiling.

Slowly her mind clicked back into place, and she realized she was laying naked atop her bed-the Floatzel must have carried her back inside when she passed out. Turning her head towards clock on her nightstand, Yellow saw that it was well passed noon, many hours past her attempted bath.

She brought a hand to her cheek, and she could feel dried cum on her face, and soon realized she was covered in thick Pokemorph spunk.

The feeling left her feeling warm inside, and she closed her eyes and smirked as she basked under the layer of sticky seed, but quickly lost her smile when she realized she had to get back in the creek once more.

"Urghhh..."


End file.
